This invention relates to a novel reforming catalyst useful in converting hydrocarbons to aromatic hydrocarbons. More particularly this invention is directed to a novel platinum on alumina catalyst useful in reforming low octane gasoline stocks to ones having a higher octane rating. It is well known that certain aromatic hydrocarbons have desirably high octane ratings while other hydrocarbons are themselves low octane fuel components. For instance, n-heptane has a research octane rating of 0, heptene-2 a rating of 73, and methylcyclohexane a rating of 75, while toluene has a rating of 120. Thus in catalytic reforming the principal object is to convert other hydrocarbons to aromatics at high conversion rates, with as little volumetric loss as possible. [Selectively the reforming catalyst operates to dehydrogenate, dehydroisomerize, and dehydrocyclize the hydrocarbons.]
In converting hydrocarbons to aromatics, which have less hydrogen than either cycloalkanes or paraffins, various catalysts have been employed. Among those which have been of commercial interest are platinum on either alumina or silica-alumina, chromia on alumina, and cobalt molybdate on alumina. The ideal catalyst would, of course, convert all other hydrocarbons selectively to aromatics rapidly, with only a small catalyst inventory while inhibiting hydrocracking and other competing reactions. Platinum catalysts on a suitable carrier or support have proved to be the most expensive initially. Still despite their original cost, their effectiveness has justified their use and they are the preferred reforming catalyst in industry today. One such preferred commercially viable platinum on alumina catalyst employs rhenium therein as a cocatalyst with the platinum. This catalyst exhibits several desirable features including a high C.sub.5 + yield stability. Rhenium itself is as costly if not more costly than platinum. In addition, the availability of rhenium is such that its use in refinery operations may be limited by its scarcity rather than its cost. It would, therefore, be decidedly advantageous to have a reforming catalyst as effective as the platinum-rhenium on alumina composition but without rhenium.